Christmas Love
by PuccaAndGaruForever
Summary: It's Christmas time in Sooga and Garu has a perfect gift for Pucca. But Tobe has an evil plan to destroy Pucca's Christmas, so he uses Garu's present for vengeance. But now Pucca hates Garu, can he fix things? Please R&R! Pucca/Garu! One shot.


**I had another Pucca story in mind and I wanted to write it. PuccaxGaru**

**Please review, no flames.**

**Pucca and Garu don't talk in this story. I do not own Pucca or any of the other characters. If I did, I would work my butt off to put it back on TV and make this an episode.**

**LOL, I know its not Christmas, but I wanted to write this.**

* * *

Oh the snow. How I loved the snow. I've always loved the snow since I was little. I walked outside my house with a jacket and a scarf wrapped around my neck.

I walked into the Goh Rong, some hot steaming noodles would be perfect for this kind of weater. I opened the doors and waiked in and returned all the waves that I got. I found a table with Ching and Abyo and I sat down joining them. "Don't you just love the snow Garu? It's so beautiful." Ching asked. I nodded my head in agreement. I loved the snow. The kitchen door opened and Pucca came out with bowls. She smiled at me and giggled. She walked to us and set the 3 bowls down. She kissed my cheek and giggled.

Okay okay, I admit. Her warm lips actually feeled good because my face is cold. She giggled again and resumed back to her job. We started eating. "So Garu, are you going to get Pucca anything for Christmas?" Abyo asked. I just shrugged. I haven't really thought about that..

"Well Garu, you need to get Pucca something! You know she would be upset if you don't get her anything." Ching said. That's true. I needed to get her something, for all the things she gave me. And I will feel guilty if she cries.

"If you want me and Abyo to help, we'll be happy to. Since you aren't good with girls." Ching said. I shook my head. I can't have their help.

I really need to think about this. What kind of things would girls like? I can't ask Abyo 'cause he'll tell me to get her something completely stupid. And I can't have Ching pick something out for me, I want it to be something that I choose.

It will be dishonorable if she just buys something for her and put my name on it. I need to do this alone. And it's also dishonorable to make a girl cry. I needed to think about this. And Christmas is in 2 days!

After we finally ate, Pucca was off work. She giggled yet again, yes, I think that the giggle is cute but it still scares me! She went to us and clinged on my arm. Us four walked out to my house.

Abyo and I sparred while Pucca and Ching were watching us and day dreaming about us. Once again, like every time, I beat Abyo down. "Is that how you want to play Garu? Well fine!" Abyo yelled. His shirt wasn't off yet, and I think I know what he's going to do. "HII-YAHH!" Abyo yelled as he ripped off his shirt. Did he forget that it was snowing?

"AHHH!" Abyo screamed as the wind flew by his bare skin.

Idiot.

I ran inside my house and grabbed on my extra jacket and threw it at him. "Thanks Garu!" Abyo called as he put the jacket on. "Alright, now lets pretend you now see my abs. HIIYAH!" Abyo yelled. I grabbed my sword again and was ready to fight again. With that, me and Abyo started fighting again.

And like before, I had him pinned down. "You're cheating!" Abyo yelled. I rolled my eyes and gave him a '_will you shut up and accept the fact that I'm stronger than you?'_ face. "Alright, rematch!" Abyo said. I pinned him down again. Then it repeated over and over again until we were both tired. Abyo walked home with Ching leaving me and Pucca alone. She giggled and kissed my cheeck. Again, with the warmness. She giggled again and walked back to her place. Finally, alone time.

Wait I almost forgot, I need to get Pucca something! I ran to any stores in Sooga for anything Pucca will like.

**Tobe's POV**

"Muahahaha. Go ahead Garu, go find a wittle present for your girlfriend, but that will be the last she'll want from you. Ha ha ha." I said to myself secretly watching Garu with such a brilliant plan.

**Garu's POV**

Ugh. I need help. Lets see, what are things Pucca likes.

Me.

Uhh, what else does she like?

This is hard, I always ignore her so I have no idea what she likes.

Wait, I know what she would like! I gave it to her before and she was completely in love with me there. Aha. I know what she'll like. And I'll just get Ching a sword and Abyo knumbchucks along with duck tape since he keeps breaking his.

**Pucca's POV**

Shopping time for Garu!

I know exactly what to get him! And I'm sure he'll like it! I skipped my way to a certain store for Garu.

**Tobe's POV**

"Go ahead Pucca, get something for your wittle pathetic boyfriend, but after this, I'm sure this will be the last thing you would give Garu, ever." I laughed evily. I know this plan will work, and I will be a success!

**Pucca POV**

Now, lets see. I got him a few 5-star weapons I'm sure he doesn't have. And a Christmas card! He'll love it! And I'm sure he'll at least kiss my cheek for it. He never appreciates things that I give him. But I really tried hard to see what he likes. And hopefully, he will like it instead of throwing it away. Hopefully...

**Normal:**

Pucca walked from the store and into the Goh Rong again where she meets up with Ching there. "Hey Pucca!" Ching greeted her. Pucca waved back and giggled. "Wanna go to the training hall? Abyo and Garu are there." Ching said happily.

Pucca nodded and giggled. She quickly ran up the stairs into her room and hid the presents, '_I'll wrap them later.' _Pucca thought. She then skipped down the stairs happily. She found Ching and they both skipped to the training hall. They both got in and sat down watching their dream boyfriends practice.

Ching was staring at Abyo's abs since he took his shirt off indoors. And Pucca stared at Garu. It wasn't just his face she was in love with, she was deeply in love with his personality.

That's what she just adores about him. '_Oh Garu. He's flawless.' _Pucca thought. The girls just kept on staring at them day dreaming about their weddings.

About 2 hours later Pucca and Ching left back to the Goh Rong. They walked upstairs into Pucca's room. They both sat down on the carpet. "So Pucca. Did you get Garu anything yet?" Ching asked. Pucca nodded happily. "Ooh, what did you get him?" Ching asked. Put looked under her bed and grabbed the bag and showed her.

"Woah! I heard those are very good weapons. I'm sure he'll love it Pucca!" Ching said. Pucca smile had gotten wider. She giggled excitedly. "Do you want me to help wrap them?" Ching asked. Pucca nodded and grabbed all the materials.

The wrapped it in a big box with red paper and a black ribbon on top. Pucca placed the card on top never showing Ching what it says. "Wow, it's perfect. You're good at wrapping Pucca!" Ching said.

Pucca giggled in her way of saying thank you.

"Oh, it's already 10, I better get home. Unless I can sleep over? Since we're all meeting up in the morning." Ching asked. Pucca smiled and giggled. They both sat up on the floor for a while, telling each other their future weddings with the boys. After that, they bothed crashed out on the floor together.

The girls woke up about the same time and walked downstairs for breakfast. Just as they sat, Abyo and Garu came in and joined them. The girls giggled and kissed their lover's cheek. They bagan eaiting and then they walked out of the retsurant.

"Yes, yes, go ahead Garu. Go ahead and join your friends." Tobe smiled evily. He broke into Garu's house trying his best not to set off any traps. He found a couple of presents in the corner of the room. He searched through it and found Pucca's present.

He unwrapped it and took out the stuff Garu put in there, and put something new. He had a card and placed it in there. I was the same card as Garu's the the inside writing was **NOT **the same. He tried his best to wrap it again just the same way Garu did. And it was a success. He ran out back to his lair laughing evily.

* * *

The gang walked in the Goh Rong tired. First, they walked ALL around Sooga to look at the lights on houses. Then went to go see Santa at the mall which took a VERY long time. Then they went to go see Christmas movies. They had a pretty long day, and it was 7pm. They didn't mind doing one more thing. They wanted to have dinner. After they ate, They all left.

But before Garu left Pucca hugged him. But something was different, she didn't squeeze him or anything, it was just a simple hug. '_She hasn't been bad lately. Now when she hugs me, she lets me breathe.' Garu thought._ It's true, she hasn't been bad. Garu smiled when Pucca wasn't looking.

She let go and waved and smiled innocently. Garu waved back then left.

_'I can't wait to see Garu's face tommorow when he opens my present. hopefully he'll like it.' _Pucca thought. She walked upstairs to wrap Ching and Abyo's present.

* * *

Garu finally walked home to see Mio meowing at him. He went to feed Mio, then he dressed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. After he checked his white teeth in the mirror, he walked over to bed. He placed the blankets on him and peacefully fell alseep

**Christmas Day**

Garu woke up and rubbed his eyes. He quickly changed and brushed his teeth again. He gave Mio a special treat for a Christmas gift. He walked over to the presents and grabbed them. And walked to the Goh Rong where they all celebrate holidays.

He opened the door with one hand and hig leg and found a beautiful huge Christmas Tree in the Goh Rong. He placed the presents along with the rest of the presents under the tree.

And of course that special someone came running to him and hugged him and snuggled.

His two other friends came in waving "Merry Christmas Garu!" They both called. Garu gave them a wide smile, in his way of saying it back. The four walked to the table and waited for their breakfast.

The chefs stilled cooked on this day. Normally, nothing would be opened, but the chefs LOVED cooking for the holidays so they still had the resturant opened. But Dada still worked on that day. LOL

After they ate, it was time to open all the presents.

Them four had about the same amount.

They began opening. Garu got some new swords, Pucca got Garu shirts, Ching also got fashion, and Abyo got weapons and shirts to rip off. Pucca got Ching and Abyo weapons. Garu was finally opening his present fom Pucca.

His eyes were in shock from amazment. He couldn't believe it. He noticed that all those were 5-star weapons. He looked at Pucca with a HUGE smile. Pucca started blushing and smiled back.

Pucca gasped when she found out her last present was from Garu. She blushed even more. She unwrapped it slowly. People were watching Pucca, also amazed that Garu actually got something. She happily looked inside, and her smile faded away fast.

She grabbed what was inside.

It was a rock. That was carved '**I HATE YOU**'

Pucca gasped. Garu did too.

**Garu's POV**

What? What is that!? I did not give her that!

I saw the sadness from her eyes. No no no! What is going on?! I didn't give her that. I was just frozen staring at her. I realized that people were staring at me. Pucca looked back into the box and found a card.

What, what does the card say!? Is this the day I die or something!? What is going on I didn't want this to happen everyone was crowding us. No no no! Who did this? If this is a joke, it's **NOT **funny.

After Pucca skimmed through it she began crying. She ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door. Ching grabbed the card and read it out loud.

_Dear Pucca,_

_I hate you with all my guts. I am only giving you this to tell you that I deeply hate you. Can you please stop chasing me and giving me these annoying kisses? Don't you realize that I don't want you? And who else would? You're ugly, you're annyoing, and simply untalented. I'd rather take Ring Ring instead of you. Just please never come near me again. I don't want to see your ugly face anymore. I don't see why you have so many friends, I bet they all secretly hate you. Just please never see me again, or I will hunt you down and kill you if you give me one last hug._

_-Garu_

I can't believe what I just heard.

**I DID NOT WRITE THAT!**

Everything in there is a lie!

Everyone just stared at me, shocked on what they heard too. How am I supposed to tell them that I didn't write that!? This is bad, this is really, really, really, bad! What am I supposed to do?!

Without thinking, I just ran. Ran away from there as fast as I can until I reach my home. I slammed the door. I was breathing hard and panicking. I can't believe what just happened. Last time I checked, I DID NOT give her that! This is a prank. Someone must have replaced my present. But how am I supposed to tell them that!?

I felt something in my pocket. It was the card that Pucca gav me that I never read.

_Dear Garu,_

_I know what sometimes I can be very annoying to you, but I want to make up for it. This Christmas, I wanted to give you something that you would truly love. I know you would love these, and I want to make every annoying thing I've ever done to you. But I still love you very much. Merry Christmas Garu._

_-Pucca_

**Pucca's POV**

I can't believe what just happened! Garu hates me! I wanted us to become closer, thats why I was less clingy to him lately! I was sobbing hard in my room. I heard a knock on my door, and Ching walked in. "Pucca?" Ching came in. I looked at her, tears still coming down my face.

"Look, I am so sorry on what happened. I hate to see you like this!" Ching said sitting next to me.

**Normal**

Pucca looked at Ching still crying. "Don't worry Pucca. Everything will be okay. All that stuff Garu said about you isn't true. You're not ugly and you're not annoying. And you're one of the most talented person I've ever met Pucca. And when Garu said we all secretly hate you, it's not true! Don't worry Pucca, I would never hate you, you are the bestest friend that I've ever met." Ching said hugging Pucca. Pucca hugged back still crying.

Just then Abyo came in. "Hi Pucca." Abyo said. Pucca smiled just a little. "Look, I don't know whats up with Garu. But all that he said in there wasn't true." Abyo said. Pucca hugged him. "So come on, come back downstairs." Ching said. Pucca shook her head. "Garu's not here. He left." Ching said. Pucca kept crying, but she accepted. She walked downstairs and everybody was treating her nicely, even Ring Ring.

This was the worst Christmas Pucca has ever had.

* * *

"HA! Now everybody thinks that Garu hates Pucca! Now, when I have my vengance, Pucca won't be there to protect her pathetic Garu! Muahahahahaha haaa!" Tobe said laughing with his ninja clan.

**Garu's POV**

I need to apologize! I can't believe that this is happening. Every word in that card was dishonorable. I need to find Pucca, NOW. I ran out my door but I was interrupted by Tobe. "Hello Garu!" Tobe said. I don't have time for this!

"You know, it wouls just be a dream come true if I have my vengance on you today!" Tobe said.

It was him.

He replaced my present, that little twerp ruined Pucca's Christmas! "Grr!" Was all that came out of my mouth. I jumped on him and started to fight. After a while I finally had him pinned down while his ninjas were all over the ground. "Okay, okay fine!" Tobe said. He and his ninjas ran.

Well that's taken care of. But I still need to apologize to Pucca...

I GOT IT!

* * *

It's been hours since that whole drama thing happened this morning. Pucca was cheered up, but she was still hurt in the inside. After a while, everybody left and it was almost midnight. She didn't want to face Garu tomorrow. But she couldn't just stay in her room all day. She went upstairs andchanged into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She went into bed and fell asleep.

Garu was still up, he had flowers in his hands and he quietly wandered around Sooga. He looked at Pucca's house and stared at the windows, there was no light. They were all asleep. He knew which one was Pucca's and he quietly climbed up there. She opened it slightly not making a noise and he walked over to Pucca's bed where she was asleep.

He left flowers along with the card right next to her bed and started walking out. Badly, he tripped on something which woke Pucca up. "Huh?" Was all that came out of her mouth. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She opened her eyes only to reveal Garu.

Tears started forming in her eyes, then right away she was crying.

**Garu's POV**

Oh no, she's crying. This is not good. I can't have her wake anybody up. I was frozen while she was crying, I just looked at her not knowing what to do. I just stared at the tears coming from her eyes rolling down to her cheeks. her face was buried into her hands. Guilt washed over me.

Making girls cry was not honorable AT ALL.

I walked closer to her and grabbed her hands and she looked up at me scared. I knew I had to do this. She wiped her tears. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She gasped. Then I bent down to the flowers and gave it to her. She gasped again. I also have her the card. She pouted. I crossed my arms then she opened it and read.

_Dear Pucca,_

_I am very sorry about that card ruining your Christmas. But honestly, I did not write that. I know you probbaly don't believe me. But Tobe snuck into my house and replaced the present. You know I would never write something that dishonorable. And every thing written in that is a lie. You are not ugly, you are beautiful. You are not annyoing, you have the brightest attitude. And you are not untalented, you are the most talented person I've ever met. You're an amazing artist, you have a beautiful singing voice, and you are the strongest person ever. Even though you have always made me mad in my life... I know I would be nothing without you_

_-Garu_

Pucca was shocked. She couldn't believe what she just read. She smiled widely and tackled Garu snuggling him. Garu felt like he did the right thing. Pucca kissed him deeply, and this time, he kissed back.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
